The objectives of this contract are to acquire and distribute mutant strains of the nematode Caenorhabditis elegans, to characterize these strains, and to stimulate research using C. elegans as a model system. The Caenorhabdits Genetic Center (CGC) is expected to provide a genetic resource to investigators using C. elegans as a model in biological research. The CGC also receives reprints of publications and data (raw and analyzed), stores these materials, verifies genetic status and/or scientific accuracy and distributes mutant strain bibliographic and genetic information to individual scientists and the scientific public at large. This contract requires that the Contractor continue these activities for a three year period. The principal objective of the Government is the continuation of the C. elegans resource which acquires, maintains and distributes mutant strains of the nematode C. elegans for biological research.